


Kisses Sweet

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has a surprise for Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Battlestar Galactica or its characters. This is slightly AU.

**Kisses Sweet**

Kara was exhausted, and all she really wanted was some sleep. It had been yet another insane day, and for once, she was not feeling like joining the rest of the pilots for a game of triad. Her knee was aching, and not even a hot shower had restored any semblance of energy. All she really wanted was to climb into her rack and sleep. She had just settled in for a serious nap, and the bunkroom was blessedly silent for a change. So she was rather startled when Lee pulled open the curtains, climbed in beside her, and pulled them shut behind him.

"Lee, you'd better have a very good reason for-"

"Shh. I don't want to attract any attention."

He held out a little blue box. Nestled inside were four chocolates. Kara's eyes went wide. She could understand his secrecy; these were probably worth their weight in gold anymore. And for chocolate, she was willing to give up sleep.

"Where did you get chocolate?"

He grinned. "I actually had it with me when I came for the decommissioning ceremony. I sort of forget about it though with everything. Happy Birthday, Kara."

She blinked at him.

"You forgot, didn't you?" He smirked. "I didn't."

He pressed the box of chocolates into her hands. Kara looked down at the little chocolate squares. She didn't know why Lee had the chocolates with him when he arrived at Galactica, but they were really nice ones. She carefully plucked one out of the box and nibbled at its corner. The rich taste of chocolate mixed hints of caramel flooded her tongue. Kara closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

Kara popped the rest of it into her mouth, letting it melt on her tongue. She decided that she didn't care where the chocolates came from. They were delicious, and they were hers now. She opened her eyes to find Lee watching her, looking very smug. In that moment, Kara decided that it was completely unfair for her to keep her treat all to herself. After all, he hadn't had to give the chocolates to her, and they were probably worth a small fortune these days. He could have traded them for just about anything he'd wanted.

Lee must have caught something in her shifting expression because he opened his mouth to say something, and Kara used that opportunity to pop one of the chocolates into his mouth. The look on his face was part startled, part bemusement, and part contentment. Kara would bet that last had to do with the chocolate. Chocolate could fix many problems. Then, impulsively, she kissed him. Lee tasted like chocolate and coffee and something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and his fingers somehow got tangled in her hair.

She was breathless when she finally pulled back, resting her forehead against Lee's. He was smiling at her, and Kara smiled back, just enjoying the moment. A yawn slipped out, and Lee chuckled, shifting slightly so she was tucked in between him and the wall. Kara closed her eyes. Lee's shoulder made a good pillow, and his warmth beside her was nice. Besides, he had to be as exhausted as she was, and neither of them were on duty for another eight hour at least. She licked her lips, still tasting chocolate and Lee. Not a bad birthday present at all.


End file.
